Me Vuelve Loca
by Liz L. Darcy
Summary: ¿Es posible enamorarse en siete días? Ash tiene un plan que no tiene ni pies ni cabeza pero ¿Sera capaz de llegar al corazón de Misty? ¡En una semana!
1. Plan de Ataque

**Me Vuelve Loca**

**1. Plan de Ataque**

_¿Seguro que estarás bien sin mí?_

Esas palabras resonaron con toda la fuerza que pudiera tener en esos momentos su conciencia. Suspiro pesadamente y se dejo caer en la amplia cama que adornaba el centro de su habitación, tomo una almohada y dejo ir un grito ahogado por el objeto que aprisionaba contra su rostro. Su fiel compañero lo veía desde la esquina de la cama con nostalgia, sabia que la añoranza había tomado posesión dentro de su vida. Una vieja carta y fotos de su niñez y adolescencia lo hicieron recordar aquello que creía superado, pero no había estado más que escondido, guardado bajo la fuerte coraza que cubría ante sus sentimientos.

– ¡No! – se escucho por debajo de la almohada, contestando a esa voz dentro de su cabeza. Nadie lo escucharía, tan solo su fiel amigo. El mencionado movió las orejas en seña de preocupación y se acerco a el.

Ash alejo la almohada de su rostro y se incorporo, miro a los ojos a su Pokemon y se dio cuenta de lo que trataba de decirle. Vaya, a veces que si era lento, tenía que reconocerlo.

El tiempo había pasado y había sido bueno para ambos, por fin había logrado todo aquello que desde pequeño deseo. A sus veintidós años era por fin un Maestro y miembro de la Elite de Kanto, claro que eso solo era para empezar. Iba escalando _"Ketchum, el sucesor de Lance"_, algunos apostaban que el seria mejor que el, después de todo era el nuevo campeón de la Liga. En cuanto a eso no podía quejarse. Las cosas habían salido mejor de lo planeado, aunque el camino que recorrió fue largo.

De inmediato dejo su lugar sobre la cama para dirigirse a su portátil, acceso a su correo corporativo y tecleo con rapidez.

_A todo el comité:_

_Por motivos personales y con carácter de urgencia me debo de ausentar a partir del día de mañana durante el transcurso de toda la semana. He tenido imprevistos y me veo obligado a salir fuera de la ciudad. De antemano expreso una disculpa por ser tan presuroso mi comunicado. Estaré en contacto con ustedes._

_Ash Ketchum. _

El moreno sonrió y cerró su correo, tomo su cazadora, sus lentes contra el sol y su fiel amigo corrió detrás de el. Camino por el amplio pasillo hasta llegar al living, tomo las llaves de su auto y aseguró la puerta tras de si. Sin saber siquiera que era lo que estaba haciendo salió a toda la velocidad que le estaba permitida por la carretera principal, quizás iba un poco excedido. Era un domingo por la tarde, por motivos de trabajo se encontraba viviendo en Ciudad Verde, Ciudad Celeste no le quedaría tan lejos, si se apresuraba llegaría cuando las primeras estrellas ocuparan lugar en el cielo. Ash podía equivocarse muchas veces, pero de todas esas ocasiones había aprendido algo, aquella ocasión no seria la excepción pero si seria especial y diferente. Y aunque sus ideas no eran claras el era siempre había actuado guiado por sus impulsos y eran esos mismos los que lo habían llevado hasta donde estaba. Esta vez su corazón latía con más fuerza que nunca.

El tiempo en ocasiones resultaba el peor enemigo y esa vez no era la excepción. Lance pondría el grito en el cielo cuando se enterara que su mejor elemento había "huido" con solo un desvergonzado correo pidiendo disculpas. ¿Cómo podría dejarlo botado en esos momentos?. En recientes meses se había presentado la oportunidad de transferir a Ash hasta la Liga de Teselia, como Maestro era una oportunidad excepcional, ya no formaría parte de la Elite, asumiría un cargo importante dentro del Comité Administrativo de la Liga, ese selecto grupo formado solo por los mejores, con un representante de cada región, el mejor ¿Y quien mejor que Ketchum? Esas fueron las palabras expresadas por Lance. Era la oportunidad que había estado esperando toda su vida y justo cuando lo veía venir, la vida lo vuelve a poner entre la espada y la pared trayendo a memoria viejos recuerdos, sentimientos que creía enterrados. Y esta vez su traidora conciencia se encargo de torturarlo hasta el extremo. _¿Volverías a perderla otra vez? _Se repetía esa vocecilla cruel. No, no podía. No esta vez.

Su mente iba imaginando ¿Qué podría llevarlo justo a ese momento que tanto esperaba? Y de repente lo supo, quizás había sido el aire fresco pegando en contra de su rostro, tal vez solo era otra loca idea de su cabeza, era otra de esas corazonadas que raras veces fallaban. Conocía bien a esa pelirroja, la curiosidad le ganaría. Pero seria el mismo quien la llevaría a formular esa pregunta que Ash esperaba contestar, el mismo se encargaría de hacérselo notar. Con esas ideas rodando por sobre su cabeza, acelero el auto con rumbo a Celeste. Solo tendría una semana, siete días para enamorarla. ¿Seria capaz de eso? El reloj comenzaba a correr. Estaba decidido, su destino estaba en manos de Misty.

_.-.-.-.-.-.-_

_Hola!_

_Bien, esta loca idea me rondaba por la cabeza después de una platica con mi mejor amiga, o sea que esta basado indirectamente en una situación real jaja bueno mas o menos. Esta vez prometo CERO SUFRIMIENTOS bueno solo poquitos, pero nada cruel como Hurricane, también será un fic cortito, menos de diez capítulos. Tenia que sacarlo es como una terapia para mí después de escribir tanto drama jaja…_

_Este es solo el prologo, ya tendrán mas en los próximos capítulos. _


	2. Contraataque

**Me Vuelve loca**

**2. Contraataque**

_Adiós, la palabra que más duele decir. _

Los colores del atardecer rebotaban con esplendor sobre el techo de cristal haciendo que el agua se dibujara brillante con aquella combinación de colores tan únicos entre tonos rosados y anaranjados perdiéndose entre la cristalina agua. Dio un giro atrás y se sumergió hasta el fondo de la alberca. Allí abrió los ojos y mantuvo hasta que pudo la respiración, con habilidosos movimientos y llena de gracia salió de nuevo a la superficie. Nado hasta una de las orillas y sentó sobre el borde de unas escaleras, tomando su larga y espesa cabellera para quitarse un poco el agua.

Ahogada en un mar de pensamientos, así era como podía describirse en ese momento. Su vida había sido buena, de eso no podía quejarse. Y mas en aquellos momentos, la vida le sonreía como hace mucho no lo hacia. Desde que ella asumió el liderazgo completo, el gimnasio de Celeste había subido de nivel. Las notas y reportajes no hicieron esperarse, ¿Cómo una chiquilla de dieciséis años lo había logrado? Había tardado al menos unos tres años en ascender hasta donde estaba, era una de las lideres mas joven de la Liga y el gimnasio uno de los mas codiciados y difíciles, algunos optaban por dejarlo hasta el final, esperar hasta ser lo suficientemente fuertes para derrotar a Misty.

Y no bastaba con decir que su gimnasio era de primer nivel. Misty también formaba parte de la Liga, desde su gimnasio contribuía al área de Investigación, ¿En que se especializaba? Los Pokemon de agua, descubriendo su sorprendente naturaleza.

Sin duda alguna, la vida le sonreía a Misty, a sus veintidós años era una mujer realizada en casi todos los aspectos de su vida…casi.

Y justo en ese momento era cuando venían a su mente los recuerdos de su pasado, aquellas cosas que no la dejaban en paz y que desde siempre habían sido un tormento para desequilibrar su paz.

Aquella tarde de domingo no era la excepción. Llevar las riendas del gimnasio ya no resultaba tan difícil como antes pero ese lado de su vida tan _sensible, _era lo que se teñía un poco complicado. Ya no tenia mas el apoyo de Daisy ni de Violet, Daisy se había casado con Tracey años atrás, y Violet tendría al menos un año de dejar la soltería ¿Con quien? Irónicamente con otro de sus mejores amigos. Y así la lista se hacia mas pequeña, ahora solo _el _y ella eran los solteros. Y no es que se estuviese muriendo por la idea de estar con alguien, era otra cosa más importante que eso lo que no la dejaba en paz. Dejo ir un suspiro y salto de nueva cuenta a la alberca para olvidar la tensión del día y prepararse para la semana tan pesada que se le avecinaba.

_El _corría su automóvil a todo lo que pudiera ser posible, de no ser que no quería tener problemas y que eso atrasara su visita seguiría con la misma velocidad con la que viajo por carretera, pero dentro de la pacifica ciudad de Celeste eso no le era posible. Tuvo que cruzar la entrada principal, el centro turístico de la ciudad y una parte de las zonas residenciales para llegar a su destino. El estaba que no podía controlar los nervios, el temor a no saber que hacer, ya que su recién maquinado plan no tenía ni pies ni cabeza.

_Confía en tus corazonadas, Ketchum. _

Bajo la velocidad del automóvil al verse cerca del domicilio de la persona que buscaba ¿Qué iba hacer? Ni siquiera en su última batalla antes de coronarse absoluto campeón de la liga había estado tan nervioso. Y aunque hubiese querido detener los minutos no había vuelta atrás, no iba a ser un cobarde y regresar corriendo como chiquillo asustado hasta su casa. ¡No! La vida se mide en las oportunidades que se te presentan y que sabes aprovechar, hacer lo mejor, no rendirse, dar todo lo que uno tiene hasta el ultimo intento y justo lo que el quería, y nunca había estado mas seguro de algo, era a esa pelirroja que tantos dolores de cabeza podía provocarle.

Y justo cuando detuvo su coche en frente del hogar Waterflower, su celular sonó, cuando vio el nombre del contacto dudó por un minuto contestar, pero sino lo hacia el mundo se iba a poner de cabeza.

– _¡¿Qué hiciste que?! –_ la voz del Líder del comité de Kanto era una completa histeria. Apenas había aceptado la llamada y ya había despotricado contra el.

– Me tome unas vacaciones, solo eso, no tienes por que alarmarte –

– _Ketchum, ¿Te has vuelto loco? –_

– Ya para, Lance, solo será una semana –

– _Una semana antes de transferirte a Teselia…y ¿dejas todo botado? –_

– Llego el lunes en la mañana a la oficina, ese mismo día arreglo todo y por la tarde estaré en un vuelo a Teselia. Por un día no pasa nada – Estaba confundido, una parte de el se emocionaba por estar en aquella región que alguna vez en su adolescencia había recorrido y ser parte del comité ejecutivo era una propuesta muy tentadora…pero mas tentador le parecía la pelirroja que alcanzaba a ver a lo lejos. Suspiro pesadamente dejando caer su cuerpo sobre la capota de su coche esperando que el discurso de Lance terminara ya.

– _Solo tienes esta oportunidad, Ketchum. Allá tu si la echas a perder –_

– Nos vemos Lance, estaremos en contacto –

Ash colgó la llamada y con un sentimiento algo agrio, ni siquiera sabia lo que hacia pero ¡Que rayos! ¿Cuándo meditaba las cosas antes de hacerlas? Nunca, por eso era Ash Ketchum, y si alguna vez peleo con todas sus fuerzas por llegar hasta donde estaba porque no hacerlo para darle una oportunidad a sus sentimientos.

Cerro los ojos y tomo todo el aire que necesitaba para poder entrar al gimnasio. Tocó pero nadie respondía, era domingo y era una probabilidad grande de no encontrar ni a Misty ni a sus hermanas. Intento abrir la puerta y esta se abrió al instante, entonces eso significada que alguien estaba en casa. Misty no dejaría nunca abierto sin que ella estuviera presente. Se encamino por el living, dudando si conducirse hasta la parte residencial o hasta la arena. Se dejó ir por sus pasos y llego hasta la piscina, el gimnasio estaba en un silencio casi sepulcral, pero el suave sonido de las ondas de el agua lo encaminaron hasta ese lugar. Y como si el mundo se detuviera y estuviera a punto de colapsar, sus ojos chocolate se encontraron con la figura más hermosa que en su vida fuera apreciar, como un ser celestial, una sirena abandonando su escondite.

Misty salía del interior del agua para tomar lugar en la orilla derecha de la piscina, sin aun darse cuenta que tenia un intruso en casa. Y el, el tan solo podía dedicarse a observarla mientras trataba de recuperar el aire que le había sido robado. ¿Con que derecho se sentía? ¿Cómo se atrevía? ¿Cómo había sido capaz de robarle el corazón de esa manera?

Y los minutos pasaron, y Ash solo la admiraba, en esa burbuja que parecía tan difícil de cruzar, con límites de acero ¿Podría ser capaz de enamorarla? Y en siete días…

Misty alzó la vista y su garganta no se contuvo al soltar un grito que hizo eco contra el techo de cristal del lugar.

– ¡Rayos! Cálmate Misty, no hay ningún espejo cerca – Ash trató de sonar lo mas natural posible, el mismo se sintió tonto por el comentario que acababa de hacer.

– ¿Qué te sucede a ti Ash Ketchum? Eres un intruso en mi hogar – Misty se dio cuenta de la poca ropa que la cubría, como pudo tomo una toalla que estaba extendida en una pequeña silla y se cubrió con ella. Ambos se ruborizaron y agacharon las miradas.

– Me tome una semana de vacaciones – mintió pero no podía delatarse, aun no.

– ¿Y vienes de visita? – preguntó curiosa, esperaba no sonar grosera, era bastante obvio que no le molestaba tener cerca a su amigo pero si era algo extraño.

– ¿Te molesta que te visite? Puedo irme – Ash tomó las llaves de su auto haciéndose el ofendido.

– No seas ridículo, Ketchum. Es solo que, tu el gran Maestro, distinguido miembro de la Elite… se digne a recordar a sus viejos amigos…eso si que es raro…además ni siquiera avisaste–

– No seas tonta, Misty. No tengo que hacerlo ¿O si? –

– Solo para asegurar que nos encontraras aquí, además pudiste pasar tus vacaciones en cualquier otro lugar ¿No? –

– Si, Misty, si…pero ¡No! Aquí estoy y te aguantas – lanzó para defenderse de la ironía de su amiga al referirse a el.

– Puedo llamar a la Oficial Jenny y pedir una orden de restricción por acoso – se cruzó de brazos defendiéndose.

– ¿Te atreverías? –

– A eso y más –

– Lo dudo, eres una cobarde –

– ¿Cómo me llamaste Ketchum? – gritó Misty ofendida.

– Cobarde ¿Lo deletreo? C-O-B-A-R-D-E –

– ¡Tu eres el cobarde! –

– ¿Yo? –

– Si tu –

– Si no eres tan cobarde ¡Te reto! –

Su rostro se iluminó, no había sido tan difícil provocar a Misty, después de todo ella siempre seguiría siendo la misma eso le dejaba mas campo abierto.

– ¿A que? –

– Voy a quedarme una semana…siete días para ser exactos…–

– Eso ya lo se –

– No interrumpas entonces –

– Bien… una pregunta al día, tu comienzas tu eliges la primera, después yo, hasta acabar la semana…–

– ¿Qué con eso Ketchum? –

– Pues veré si no eres tan cobarde para contestar cosas muy…privadas –

– ¿A ti que te importa mi vida personal? –

– Ok, no aceptes. C-O-B-A…–

– ¡Cállate Ash! – Gritó Misty y Ash no pudo más que sonreír ante el gesto de la pelirroja – Solo no quiere escucharte lloriquear cuando no puedas contestar lo que estoy pensando preguntarte –

– Yo no tengo problema –

– Bien, entonces es un trato – Misty extendió su mano y Ash la tomó apretándola suavemente, sabiendo que a partir de ese momento cada minuto era decisivo para la locura tan inesperada y poco planeada que se venia desarrollando en su cabeza.

.-.-.-.-.-

_N/A: Hola!_

_Bien, tenia en mente actualizar Hurricane pero la inspiración me ha ganado para este, además que es menos complicado escribir para este, o no se…y como había dicho, las actualizaciones estarían para Mayo, voy empezar con este… Y también celebrar que mis Rayados quedaron campeones de la CONCACAF… ¡Andy feliz cumpleaños también! Algo atrasado, te debo tu regalo y esta en proceso._

_Espero que les haya gustado, ya saben es algo corto, simple, pero espero sea de su agrado, espero leer sus comentarios._

_Nos Vemos!_


End file.
